Only 1 way to learn
by xxoRebel
Summary: A beautiful daughter is born to Joaquin and Dorinda,their daughter grows up with an obession for music and meets a boy with the same interest. Maybe the only ppl that can teach adults are their children.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Dorinda laied down on the bed, sleeping as the doctor went out of the room. Joaquin grabbed him by the neck. 

"SO?" he yelled/asked. The doctor pulled away and straighten his tie.

"She's alive Mr. Tovan and you have a beautiful baby girl." he smiled. Joaquin's eyes grew BIG and hugged him.

Days later, he approached his wife. Dorinda had a little pink bundle in her arms, that she was cooing.

"What ever shall i name you?" she asked herself.

"Maybe Dorinda, since she's so beautiful." he answered. Dorinda looked up.

"Hello sweetie, greet your daughter." she spoke as he took the child. He found himself filled with emotion and looked at her. It was nothing but a little peice of meat.

THe nurse came in with a clipborad. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tovan. Well your beautiful daughter needs a beautiful name!" she said with a fake smile. "I'll give you a few moments" she added and went out of the room.

"What would fit her best?" Dorinda asked.

"Well, she looks nothing like us, so she should have to do ANYTHING with our names." he suggested. This was true. The child had red/blonde hair (probaly fromk dorinda's side) blue eyes(mutated), her nose from Joaquin, lips from her mother, and a skin tone so pale, it looked like moonlight.

"Ivylin" he said instantly. Dorinda opened her mouth to argue, but she stole a glance at the child. _It _did look like an Ivylin.

"Yes, but i want a VERY TRADTIONAL LONG NAME." Dorinda said.,

"Ivylin Abigail, because in Hebrew it mean "father's pride" and she is my pride." Joaquin said.

"Ivylin Abigail Tarella, after my favorite name when i was little" she said.

"Ivylin Abigail Tarella Lilac"

Soon her name was VERY long: Ivylin Abigail Tarella Lilac Victoria Naomi Roxanne Tovan which was made after like, 20 mintues. The nurse had a hard time fitting it all in on the birth certificate. (HAHA)

**7 months later **

* * *

"Joaquin! Where's Ivy's bottle?" Dorinda yelled from downstairs. 

"I think it's in the living room!" he calld from upstairs. It had been 7 month since the baby came in. They lived on private property because someone found his father's will that left him MILLIONS BILLIONS ZILLIONS of bucks! So they lived in a beautiful mansion in California on a moutain top.

"Ok, Hurry up! I don't think Aqua will be pleased if we were LATE!" Dorinda called. It was a week before Christmas and Aqua was holding a party for everyone because they haven't seen each other in a while.

The three loaded in the car and TOOK off to the airport.

"Flight 703 to New York City at gate 2" the intercom called.

"Come on Dorinda!" Joaquin said. They boarded the plane and took their seats.


	2. Ivy and Ivory

_Don't own it._

* * *

Joaquin and Dorinda carried Ivylin (Ivy) and silently waited for Aqua.

"Oh, my little baby, hush now." Dorinda cooed. Joaquin placed a kiss on her lips and smiled.

"How come I don't get the sweet talk?" he asked. Dorinda looked up with a glint in her eye.

"You get it in bed." she said and a scream was heard. Aqua was there and wearing everything 'Juicy'.

"AQUA!" Dorinda yelled and the friends embraced. Aqua's husband, Jason, came behind and shook Joaquin's hand, starting up a converstion.

"Awww, is this the Ivy I heard all about?" Aqua cooed over the little thing.

"Can you believe her hair?" Dorinda asked. Aqua saw the fuzzy blonde with BLOOD RED streaks running through. She gasped.

"I WANT THAT HAIR!" she squealed. The 5 went into their car and drove to the house, greeted by Chanel and Galleria.

Ok, well, Aqua became a famous desinger. All her stuff we almost ONLY worn by the rich. She met James and married him, having two kids: Serenity Hope and Trinity Joy Roberts. Aqua Roberts's (new last name) line was called _Crystal Clear _or **C2O **like h2o, because her name was Aqua. Her kids' section was called Serenity&Trinity or S&T, the men's section was called JamesLover or JL.

Galleria went into solo, because the girls' came to realize that they also had other talents. She married Angel and had 3 kids, Kendra Michele, Angelica Anne, and Erick Anotonio. Angel was always the sound in the background of her music. Aqua always hired her songs for the fashion shows. The girls always were her guest stars.

Chanel became a model like her mother, and ONLY modeled **C2O **clothes. Sadly, Chanel was engaged to Kevin Luther before. She become pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy, Kevin Ramos Jr. Luther. Chanel found out she was pregnant again and on the way to the wedding, Kevin died in a car crash. Chanel never dated after that. She said that Kevin was her only love. Chanel is now 8 months pregnant and due any moment.

"Hey, come inside. WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Galleria screamed. the 4 friends quickly caught up over the last 2 years. Chanel rubbed her tummy, the baby was kicking.

"I hope it's a girl." Galleria said.

"That's only because you only have one. Come to Aunty Chanel, Angelica." Chanel said in her Spanish accent she got while spending the summer in Spain. Angelica left her friends and settled in her Aunt's lap.

"Bring your 'cousins'." Chanel said. Serenity and Trinity came over. Kendra, Erick, and Kevin came and all gathered around Chanel.

"I want you all to know, when Aunty Chanel leaves one day, I'll be back ok? Only for a few weeks." she said. When the girls became pregnant and left in the middle of the night. the kids freaked out.

"Oh, ok." the children said and went off to eat their ginger bread cookies. Christmas was coming of course.

* * *

Years progressed...Chanel had a girl to Galleria's delight, and had named her Tallina-Jea, or Tally. Ivy grew up and became the prettiest of all. Dorinda had another kid, Ivory Allison Estella Lynn Veronica Nora Rachel Tovar (sry about the whole: Tovan thing). Ivory had brown locks with green envy eyes. Ivory was pretty, attractive, but in comparison with Ivy, she was no match.

Everyone was happy. Ivory and Ivy were exactly 6 years and a month apart.

Everyone was getting along until that certain day when Ivy turned 16...


	3. That's what you call a 16 year old teen

_Don't own it_

* * *

**IVY'S POV**

"Happy Birthday!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Ugh. Suprise Suprise, right? NOT!

"Hey Mom, Dad, Ivory." I said. They frowned at my lack of happiness.

"Is there something wrong?" my mother asked. I ignored her and went to the bathroom. Yeah, today's my 16th birthday. So what? I don't freaking care. I'm older, and dad's getting more protective. I'm almost not allowed to a boy from 5 meters. But, behind their backs, I date. Yeah, I've dated. But nothing further than that. I was currently dating Benjamin, a jock. HOTTIE more like it. I know he's cheaing on me with that SLUT Diana Cammer. I'm gonna break up with him today.

"NO!" is shouted and bolted out of the bathroom. I have a temper. Yeah, I'm disrespectful. IT'S THEIR FAULT! They never pay attention to me, Ivory is the one that is always paied attention too. Poor Ivory, flunking math and reading. But does anyone say: Good for Ivy, made 1st in school again out of the whole grade. I'm in all advanced. They wanted to bring me to college already, so I'm just taking courses.

I'm smart and not fcking delayed like Ivory. I hate my life so much. Taht's why i love music, no dancing. Ok, I dance because mom and dad do, but i do...dirty dancing. Hip-pop, cool stuff in the clubs. Not that 'safe' stuff like tango. Music is the best thing ever to me. Everyone thinks I'm crazy cuz i like music, not dancing like mom and dad. Ivory LOVES and ADORES dancing. I fcking hate it.

"How come every time you come around, my London, london bridge wanna go down like..." I sang as I ignored my parents waiting at the door.

"Ivylin..." my dad started when I slammed the door in his face.

"IVYLIN TOVAR!" someone yelled. I shurgged and went back to my comp.

**PosionIvy: **Heyyy Benny

**Jock4Life:** Hey baby girl

**PosionIvy: **We are over. BYE!

**_PosionIvy has signed off_**

I was now single. WHOO-HOO! He can go and fck Diana Cammer all he wants and I don't give a SHIT!

I put in my ipod and "Fall Out Boy's" 'Dance,Dance' was blasting out of the speakers. I combed my hair and put on jeans. I slipped on a white tank to match my blonde/red hair. It's naturally like that. I hate it. Yes, i am a rebel. IVY'S A REBEL SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE!?

I let my hair down and sway to the music while I typed up my Physics report.

* * *

"joaquin, what have we done wrong?" Dorinda asked. 

"I don;t know, she was fine until..."

"Until 13. When she became a legal teen." Dorinda finished. Her husband nodded.

"Here, why don't we talk to her?" Joaquin suggested.

"Heck, that won't work." said a voice. They turned around to see Ivy's best friend, Erick Anotonio, son of angel and galleria.

"Hi Erick, how's your mom?" Dorinda asked. Erick sat down in his second home.

"Ok, she's stressed. Kendra is starting college, Angelica is being a bitch and became a frickin' vergatarian. Dad lost his thing. He doesn't want music anymore, he wants the listen, not make. Mom's not ready though." he explained.

"Oh, poor Galleria. Ivy's upstairs." Dorinda said.

"k, i'll get her head straight." he said.


End file.
